Bingo will never be the same
by FiliusLuporum
Summary: Danny is injured by Derek's tantrum. Jackson tries to relieve the boredom while his friend recovers and Bingo turns dirty. Dax slash.


**A/N - So this is the start of the Danny/Jackson Bingo fic I promised.**

**Let me know what you think.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Knock on the door, Number 4.**

Danny's Tuesday evenings always happened in the same way. School would start, school would end and then he'd have a few hours to do homework and eat before he got the same call from his nan asking if he wanted to take her to the bingo. He never said no, how could he, it was his nan and she loved bingo more than anything. He'd have said more than anyone but that wasn't really true. He knew someone who loved bingo so much more but that was getting ahead of himself. Best to tell a story from the beginning and you need all the background before you can get into the meat of a story. He chuckled to himself at the word meat.

****

This particular Tuesday was different. On this Tuesday he had been needed and was there for his lab partner whom he'd never had the closest relationship with. Stiles was upset and Danny was a nice guy, what else was he to do other than help the guy? Bingo night was different, more fun and more embarrassing due to his nan's antics and her one sided conversation with Stiles about Danny's obsession with his best friend Jackson. She revealed Danny's 'secret' crush to the guy he barely knew. Okay, it wasn't much of a secret, even the guy in question knew and played on it, no one could naturally be that much of a cock tease.  
He thought his nan could keep secrets but no, she even told Stiles that he'd complained about Jackson teasing him and about his lack of a sex life. He would've died of embarrassment right there if he hadn't been driving.

Bingo went well, Stiles chose not to abuse the bingo-caller when he won and they all profited from their trip. Did he mention he got to kiss Stiles? No? Well that totally happened and it was awesome. He was pretty sure Stiles loved it as well and that made it even better. You could tell he hadn't done much with guys being one of the few openly gay guys in school. The next day was a bit fuzzy, he woke up in hospital around 7pm and couldn't remember why and the next few days were a drag as he spent most of them in hospital or in bed due to 'a bad bump to the head'. Jackson visited a few times to check why he had no best friend to vent to about how Lydia wouldn't put out or how coach was being a hard ass. He'd always knock on the door before walking in to give Danny a chance to stop whatever inappropriate thing he might be doing.

"So what have you been doing for fun since the parents aren't letting you play video games?" One downside to overprotective parents was their almost unnatural ability to over react thinking that his injuries could be made worse by playing on his computer. "Sleeping most of the day and hoping this doesn't take too long to heal." he said as he tapped on his bandaged head. It had bled when he'd been injured and needed some stitches but the doctors told him he should be fine.

"You live an exciting life." Jackson was browsing through magazines that had piled up next to the injured boy's bed probably judging him with each new discovery. Danny just prayed he didn't find the knitting magazine.

Trying to divert people's attention from something was so much more difficult when you were trapped in bed, "How about a game?"

"Thought you weren't allowed video games?" Jackson really could be dimwitted at times. "There are other types of games than video games." Danny tried to lead the blonde boy to the right answer rather than do the work for him. Jackson thought about it before he spotted some board games peeking out from under the bed, he picked one up and looked at Danny with a smirk and a raised eyebrow, "Seriously?" he asked as he held up 'Bingo. A fun game for all the family.' The box was red with big yellow letters. Danny was also red minus the big yellow letters. "Just shut up and play." He was the patient, he should get his own way. Jackson just had to suck it up.

Before long they had dragged a small table next to the bed to set up the bingo cage which Jackson gazed at with a peculiar mix of emotions which Danny ignored.

"So how does it work?" Jackson asked.

"We roll the cage and a number pops out, if you've got the number then you mark it on your card. Just cross it out or something, we've not got the pens. Once you get all the numbers on the card you shout 'wank-' I mean 'bingo'." he wasn't sure he got away with that slip, he'd have to tell his nan to stop corrupting him. Jackson had just smirked at his normally angelic best friends slip-up.

"Ok, start."

Danny started rolling the cage and a number popped out immediately. Jackson scanned the 3 cards he had taken and used a pen from Danny's desk to score through a number on one of them. Danny didn't have number 69 on any of his cards but he still giggled at the inappropriate thoughts he was having. Jackson glared at him before saying in a drone dripping with sarcasm, "Someone's acting mature today." Danny just grinned before rolling the cage once more.


End file.
